


The Man Who Got Her Off

by SiouxsieLover



Category: The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mentions of david bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: A horny Pam gets off to David Bowie.





	The Man Who Got Her Off

**Author's Note:**

> written in 1st person's point of view, so read at your own risk!

I plopped myself on the bed, sexually frustrated as to why I could not have this man all to myself, and unbuttoned my plaid dress shirt. I immediately threw it aside and did the same thing to my jeans, tossing them off, until they joined the other half of clothing on the floor. Now, I was left in nothing but my lacy pair of panties that were slightly damp in the centre. 

I let out an inaudible sigh as my hands travel pass my thighs up to my milky breasts, tugging each of my erect nipples. There, I give myself instant stimulation and imagined David doing this to me. His long-thick fingers and skillful tongue, working its way around my crusty pinkish buds, leaving me to squirm. I moan out, cupping the smaller pair as the tension of wanting him grew even stronger, and I could only hope he could touch me this way. Since I am certain he has to other women.

But I continue to torture myself, pinching, twirling, tugging my erect nipples even harder in a rhythmic motion as I close my eyes and visualize him on top of me. He would smirk down at me and lend me a soft kiss, that turns extremely rough, to my lips. Then he will lick my bottom lip for entrance as a sign of control, making me oblige anyway, knowing how badly I wanted him. 

I would do anything for him and that was; letting him take control of me. So, I reach down with my right hand and slid it into my panties, I rub my clit off, the same time I massage the base of my breasts with breathless moans escaping me.

I do not think I have ever fantasized about him, this much as I did. But I could not help myself... The man was so perfect that I had to have him or in the very least, wank to him. 

Meanwhile, I acted on impulse as soon as the fire started to build within my body and rubbed myself even faster, doing the same thing to my breasts until I mumbled his name a couple of times.

I imagined his larger frame above my smaller one, whispering dirtily to me as he would touch me in all of the right places. Getting me off.

If he was here, I would cup his big bulge through the thick fabric of his trousers and moan each time he would do the same to me.

From what I have heard, he was a precise man in the bedroom. He would guess the right elements to turn anybody on, whether they were a man or woman but the thought of his abilities, made me even more wet.

So, as I was rubbing and teasing myself to oblivion, I bit my bottom lip and thought about his handsome self, going down on me. Oh, how I craved for that long-slick tongue to swirl its way around my clit, which made me fill the bedroom with deep and loud moans that could potentially awaken the neighbors next door. But I did not give a damn, I wanted them to hear. I wanted to them to hear me moan and call out his name erotically as I fuck myself, shamelessly.

And the thought of them knowing (or letting the entire universe know as a whole) turned me-on even more. It was enough to bring me to a certain level of pleasure that some lads failed to achieve, whenever I would shag them.

But as soon as I started nearing, I broke out of my trance and stopped what I was doing because I wanted this night to last longer, without ruining it by ejaculating so quickly. Therefore, I stood up and searched the drawers in my bedroom; for some sex toys and lubricant. Once I had found what I was looking for, I immediately pulled them out and sat back on the bed, removing my slightly-drenched panties.

I felt really desperate but at the same time, excited to finally finish off to him.

I immediately got on all fours—doggy style which is my favourite—and bent over until my arse was up in the air. I apply some thick-jelly lube to my 7-inch dildo before probing my entrance with it. At first, I grunted when I felt the tip against my wetness but that is when I slowly push it in, with no difficulties since I am a wanton slut.

“F-Fuck!” was all I could say.

I then shut my eyes and moved the toy, in and out of my pussy, at a slow seductive pace. I imagined that it was David’s huge cock, filling me up and throbbing inside of me. While his muscular thighs start slapping up against my arse, each time he would pound into me.

I screamed. I dug my face against the bedsheets, gyrating back for more, as I was pushing the rubber dick in and out of me repeatedly with nothing but shameless moans and screams escaping me. Working myself to a massive orgasm. 

He would be close as well since my pussy was a bit tight for his big dick; thus, he gripped my waist tightly and thrusted mercilessly inside of me, leaning closer to me. His hot breath brushes against the nape of my neck from behind with a voice of indication that he would want to cum together, with me.

I groan out a crumpled 'yes', and throw my head back while my elbows support my trembling body upon a nearing orgasm. He would lick my ear and move back to his current position, fucking the living day lights out of me. Plowing me deeper and deeper until I saw stars.

As I continued to shove the toy faster inside of me, trying to match his pace I imagined him to go, I licked my lips and felt my sweaty body spasming uncontrollably as the stimulation being done to the inner warmth and wetness of my clit, made me lose control. I was already there.

“AAHH YES!”

It felt so good that I ended up screaming out loud and came all over the dildo, falling forward against the sheets as I take it out and squirm, almost as though I was electrocuted but it was due to a result of overstimulation. Which is when I realised, I had fucked myself so hard. Pleasing myself to this beautiful man. That I was unaware until after the fact. 

But seconds pass as I just lay there after orgasm, panting heavily with my arse up in the air while cum dripping out, slightly staining the sheets with a little coat. I hold the dildo before attempting to get up from the previous position and head over to the drawers, slightly limping from the orgasmic moment I just had with a smile across my face.

After I had put things back into place and made up the bed, I headed directly for the showers because I was a clean woman, and hated smelling like sex while doing things especially when going out. However, if I was giving blow jobs and things of that sort, it would not matter but it would make my breath stink if men would cum inside my mouth. So, I found myself brushing my teeth and gargling mouthwash afterwards. But if David told me not to do these things just to make everyone know (especially other lads) that I was his, smelling like obvious sex or had cum on my breath, I would let him do it because I loved him so much.


End file.
